


The Prince and his Protector

by The_words_of_life



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bonds, Bottom Draco, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Misunderstandings, More Tags Later?, Top Harry, Weird Magic, alternative universe, but like laterish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_words_of_life/pseuds/The_words_of_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Pureblood's have Half-bloods as their protectors. Draco being said Pureblood wants the best out of the best to be his protector. When it turns out that Harry Potter (the boy born to protect) is harder to get along with than he originally thought, Draco has to come up with a plan to get what he wants without making a fool of himself. Death Eaters and Draco's temper and his rising attraction to the only person who has ever told him no equal a year like no other in Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, J.K Rowling owns characters, places, and everything my heart desires.

Draco tried to focus on his own thoughts, though it almost seemed impossible as the great hall was filled with Pureblood gossip, there was not one place safe from the teens who seeked answers no one in the hall could help with. Some were on a new teacher of the school year, others were if the old coot of a headmaster would retire this year but most of the excitement was about the new students. Hogwarts had always been a school for Purebloods, and only ever Purebloods but now they were introducing Half-Bloods to the mix. It was quite exciting for the Young Pureblood heirs to meet their future protectors. It isn’t like Purebloods haven’t ever meet Half-Bloods or anything but meeting one their age would most likely be a first. Most if not all Half-Bloods the young teens would have meet would be their family’s (and other Pureblood families) protectors. It is quite a scandal, Albus Dumbledore (headmaster), integrating Half-Bloods with Purebloods which is entirely unheard of on a social level. Sure the Pureblood numbers where dropping, and sure the number drop was them being attacked but to integrate the school was something no one had thought of doing. Dumbledore had stated that with such low numbers there was no reason for the school to only be occupied by purely Purebloods, and that them mingling together would help give the Half-bloods more reason to fight and protect them (that is if the Purebloods gave a good impression). 

Draco personally hated the stigma of Purebloods being weak and needing protection. The young blond thought he could protect himself, well as long as he had a good head start to prepare for a battle. While Purebloods are not weak they are also not fighters. Pureblood magic was much like a river, there is always a constant flow and it usually is pretty peaceful. To try and use more than the constant flow could harm the user, like a river destroying the environment when overflowed and just as much damage can happen from withholding the magic. While this magic doesn’t make Purebloods weak it is not very useful in a fight where bursts of powerful magic would only be useful. Purebloods are specialists in long term casting, and light magic. Purebloods can only handle light based magic, any dark magic would harm their core. Half-bloods on the other hand are mostly only useful in fights. Their magic manifests into a large bundle and can all be used at once, then fill back up. Similar to a damm opening its water gates and closing them, filling up and then powerfully bursting out, then filling up again. Recovery time for each Half-blood is unique but usually is on the slow time. (A draining battle could take anywhere from a few days to a week depending on the wizard). Half-bloods also are grey magic users, they could do some dark and light magic and it wouldn't damage their core. Usually for a proper battle one would pair up a Pureblood and a Half-blood.

“Draco are you listening?” The blond picked his head up to look at his friend, who was watching him with a playful stare. It took a moment for Draco to pull himself from his thoughts on society and focus what was happening. He only answered the dark haired boy with a hum, which earned him a eye roll and a repeat of what he had previously said “I said that the Half-Bloods will probably be here soon, aren't you at least a little bit interested?” The boy teased 

“I suppose, though they won’t be anything like the Half-Bloods we know, untrained and undisciplined. I would not be surprised if they were basically heathens. I don’t really see what there is to be excited about” He spoke as if their discussion was about the weather and not about people. Draco was very much interested in meeting the future protectors but he could not just let people know that. He always had to have an air of superiority about him, he was a Malfoy, one of the oldest and Purest Pureblood families and he had to act the part. 

Blaise shook his head, while Draco always spoke like a prat and usually sounded hateful he knew what the boy actually acted on narcissism and obtuse naivete. “Heathens? Really? You should probably watch your tongue in front of them, we are suppose to give them a guilt trip into fighting for us fragile beings not turn them against us as well.”

Draco gave an unimpressed look to his friend “Oh please, they fight for us because they want their fix, not because they actually care for our lives.” Which could be true in some cases. Purebloods magic was very valuable to Half-bloods, in fact most would die for it. The process of transferring magic from one to another is very easy, as Purebloods are already oozing pure magic all that has to be done is create a small bond from a Pureblood to a Half-Blood and the magic will flow right into a Half-blood. It does many things for the Half-blood, one is it refills their own magic core within a small amount of time, two the magic they have taken fuses with their own and becomes stronger, three is that pure magic is light based thus perfect for healing wounds and even helpful to lighten up any bad mood, and four pure magic to a Half-blood can be like a drug, while there isn’t any withdrawal symptoms or really anything negative after effects other than an itch to get more, the pure magic can put them on cloud nine while receiving it. Draco was told it was probably some form of self preservation for the Pureblood society as their fragile existence has been put onto the shoulders of anyone willing to protect them. That and Draco would be truly baffled if someone didn’t want to fight for him, he was Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy name and he was a Pureblood. Not to mention he was perfect in every way, beautiful, charming, rich, had eyes that made silver linings dull, hair that would draw jealousy from angels and of course how could one forget how humbled Draco was, with all the gifts of his personality and looks and riches he was obviously far too humble for his own good.

“That mouth of yours is going to be the end of you, you do know that don’t you? Who is going to want to protect such a prat?” Blaise spoke in a friendly tone. He knew Draco was a softy at heart, spoiled brat or not but he could not ignore the glint in Draco’s eye that meant the blond was thinking how great himself to be. 

“I do not think you have to worry about me. Malfoys always get the top pick of the Half-bloods and you know that, this odd arrangement will not change that fact, only solidified that I pick the best of the bunch.” Draco said with a fake sneer. It was a true fact as well. While all Pureblood magic was ‘delicious’ the purer old families only got better and better. The Malfoys where one of the oldest and richest families left, thus they usually got every and any protection they wanted. Most would put up with their foul attitude just to get a lick of their magic. Another wonderful thing to put that on the list of why Draco Malfoy is the best thing that ever happened. 

“Why do you thin-” Blaise was cut off by the headmaster, who had entered to hall only a moment before. His elderly voice was loud enough to silence the whole hall and the Pureblood children looked up. 

“Good evening students.” He started “I do hope everyones summer break was well, and I like to welcome all of the first years to Hogwarts.” Draco glanced at the first year tables, he remembered his first day in Hogwarts to be quite excited and nervous. Being a six year student wasn’t much different than being a fifth year, or really any other. He was always treated as the prince of the school. He had heard the nickname they call him when he passes others in the corridors, the slytherin prince. It’s not like he was against it, if fact he encouraged it. Draco liked being the top dog, he liked getting what he wanted and he very rarely wanted to disrupt his day with other people's problems.

“Now as most of you know we are going to be bringing more new students into this school. While the curriculum is different for them, some will be in your classes. I expect everyone to be accepting to our young protectors. The dorms will stay separate but that is it.” Dumbledore was quiet for a moment, looking over the students before he smiled softly with a twinkle in his eye and rose his hands. At that time the great hall doors opened slowly and in came the Half-bloods, they were in two perfect lines walking in sync till they reached the front and parted and ended up in a line in front of the Purebloods. Draco was far too distracted when the old coot talked about unity and acceptance. His eyes was on the boy in the middle of the line, right under the headmasters podium. The silver eyed prince knew what his eyes saw when the boy walked by, even if his shirt collar covered the mark a bit. The dark haired boy with glasses had the mark of a protector. Which a Half-blood did not receive until the kill a Death Eater. 

Draco put two and two together very quickly. That boy had to be Harry Potter. The boy who lived or the boy born to protect. The details of what happened where not exact but when the boy was just a baby a Death Eater killed his parents and went to kill him, Harry in form of defence produced so much raw magic that just burst from the child and it supposedly killed the Death Eater instantly. It was an amazing story as full grown and trained Half-bloods could barely take on a Death Eater. 

The boy himself was interesting to look at as well, he looked to be a sixth year as well, tan skin, blazing green eyes covered by stupid round glasses, a mop of dark raven hair, and a pretty fit body. In comparison to the light skin, pale hair, soft silver eyes, and lengthy but elegant form of Draco it was obvious what one was training to be a protector and what one was going to try to get into healing. 

Draco wasn’t really thinking of their differences, his mind was if Harry was as good as he assumed he would be. No one killed a Death Eater as a child. So that made Harry strong and unique which in turn meant Draco wanted him as a protector. And what Draco wants Draco gets. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night in the dorms Draco sat on his bed, sitting crossed legged and speaking with his other Pureblood mates about nothing really. 

“I hear Pansy has already caught in a corridor mid transfer with some Half-blood.” Theodore Nott laughed “I mean am I not good enough for a quick transfer? She has to go looking for someone else?” 

Most Half-bloods would never be told that a Pureblood gets almost the same rush from a transfer, that and while the bond is still there a Pureblood can sense one's emotions and sometimes even try and go through the others mind. Though the ability was not taught as it was invasive and considered rude. Sometimes Purebloods will transfer with each other, it does not help anyones magic and the drug like effect is about one fifth the intensity as if it was with a Half-blood. 

Draco spoke up “Well she has the right idea, get them hooked to our magic and they will become our protectors. You don’t really think of the future do you? And considering the fact that a transfer with you leaves a bad after taste I assume Pansy would be willing to transfer with a Muggle if that meant getting your taste out” Draco wasn’t exactly trying to protect Pansy but he also wouldn’t leave her out to dry. She was a dear friend to him and he would not have Nott of all people insulting her. That and Draco and Nott did not get along. While Draco was obviously an angle and never started a fight with the boy they always ended up saying acid like words to each other. It usually ended with Nott being pissed and Draco being smug. Though within the last year or so Draco seemed to be losing his ability to hold his temper, things got to him way quicker and his mood would sour at the drop of a pin.

Nott gave a cold look to the blond before standing from his bed “I thought mummy and daddy taught you better than insulting other high end families. Oh wait maybe they missed that when your daddy disappeared” The Nott family was pretty old and pure like the Malfoys but the Malfoys were higher up. Nott also knew that the topic of Draco’s dad was a sure fire way to anger the other Pureblood.

The room cracked with magic as Draco stood as well “You filthy-” Blaise was already pulling Draco from the room, one of the other boys must of closed the door trying to calm down Nott.

“Draco calm down, its only the first night for christ sake and your magic is already cracking. You know that's not normal right?” The dark skinned boy sighed, neither of them knew how or why Draco’s magic was so violent, usually it took all of a Purebloods strength to draw out more than their already regulated flow of magic, but with Draco it was the opposite, he had to try and hold his magic in constantly. “ I do not want your mother mad at me for not keeping you in check. Remember last year?” Blaise spoke softly. The year before Draco had gotten into a fight with another student and used a burst of magic, he was in a coma for a week and felt awful for a month after. It was his tempers fault really, the angerier he got the harder it was to hold onto the magic. “Do you need to calm down?” The way Blaise asked meant he was asking if Draco wanted to transfer. While it wasn’t as powerful it did help calm most Purebloods down. 

“No….no I’m fine.” Draco pulled away, sometimes he felt that his magic wasn’t like a river, as the teachers describe it, he felt that it was like an ocean storm or a fire, barely being contained and the second it had an escape it would explode and devour everything in its path. 

“This temper is going to get you in trouble, really Draco it's getting out of hand. You use to be able to control your emotions a hell of a lot better than this.” Blaise spoke in a soft tone looking at Draco like he could get an answer just by looking at him.

“I just need to take a walk to get back under control…..don’t worry I won't let it happen again” It sounded like a lie even to Draco’s own ears. Though without hearing Blaise protest Draco left the Pureblood common room past curfew and wandered into the dark corridors. 

Draco was use to the dark, his home use to be filled with it. His father had thought it was good to know how to operate in the light and the dark. His father was always on the line of light and dark, always pushing the line, always-

Draco turned the corner to see another person standing in front of a large open window. The window was under sea level and looked into the lake. (as they were in the dungeons close to Draco’s common room). The window seemed to be charmed so the lake looked light, the window was almost covered in seaweed but a few animals and creatures would swim by if one was lucky.

The blond did not move at first, unsure if the boy was a prefect that would get him in trouble. After a moment he noticed the boy was none other than Harry Potter. Schooling his face into a pleasant noble smile Draco let his shoulders relaxed, and with his anger quickly forgotten he walked up to the boy.  
“Harry Potter I presume” Draco strolled closer and watching as the boy quickly turned and gave him a once over. If he got Potter to notice him now it would for sure piss off Nott that Malfoy already got the best protector. 

“Uh...yeah howd you know?” He asked with far less sophistication that Draco was use to. The boy didn’t even ask his own name, which was a first for Draco. Shaking off the slightly rude voice Draco smiled slightly as he stared for a moment as the glow from the window made the boys eyes spark a warmer green than he had seen earlier. Though he gathered himself and spoke once more to the green eyed man.

“Not many students have the mark of a protector” Draco’s voice was smooth and had a tint of playfulness in it. 

As if on instinct Potter's hand went to his neck where the mark was. His face blushed a little before speaking “Oh..I didn’t know it was visible” After rubbing his neck for a moment and shifting in the silence Potter cleared his throat “You are?”

Heathens might of been off, did he not know any manners at all? Who says ‘you are’? Or stand so ...so unrefined? Draco let out a sigh and hoped the boy would pick up his manners if he heard his name, surely everyone had heard of his family. “Malfoy, Draco Malfoy” Draco even went as far as offering his hand. 

Potter on the other hand just looked at his hand and then back up to the blond “Do you want something or where you just passing by and wanted to say hi?” Potter asked without taking his hand. 

The blonds smile fell, but quickly he pushed his brows together in confusement and disgust, not letting the boy see how is remark deterred Draco “Is that any way to speak to a Pureblood? I am a Malfoy and shall be spoken to as such” Now Draco thought that remark would have Potter apologizing and then Draco would graciously accept because he is a kind man. Then their conversation would start to go the way Draco wanted it too. 

Potter rose his eyebrows before narrowing his eyes “Look bub it's painfully obvious you're a Pureblood, I just don’t exactly have time to deal with you, I was looking for my friend. Maybe you saw him? Seamus Finnigan? Brown hair about this tall” Potter put his hand out to show the height 

“Looking for someone? You were staring out a bloody window into the lake!” Draco was highly offended he could feel his magic crackle a little around him. He knew he had to calm the situation down or he would lose control on his magic. It always felt like Draco had to hold his magic at bay with all he got, though the angrier he got, the more rambunctious his magic got, which made it harder to keep it in place. How could Potter insult a Pureblood like this? ‘no no, get ahold of yourself. If you show him his place he will understand his error. Yes that's right I must simply show him how low Half-bloods are on the importance ladder’ Draco thought to himself. So with his completely coherent and totally good idea Draco spoke in a lower tone that only showed small licks of his anger at the insults he had received from Potter ignoring his importance. Totally reasonable. “I don’t keep track of lowly Half-bloods who are just sniffing around the Pureblood dorms just to get a quick fix!” Draco smirked at his victory, he was sure the Half-blood would see the error of his ways as Draco so clearly pointed it out by saying something that had nothing to do with how Potter’s words seemed rude to the blond. 

Potter’s cheeks flared once more and his voice got a little louder. “I got distracted! Who would put a window underwater?” Draco rolled his eyes at the comment, surely the Half-blood was trying to find an excuse so that Draco could forgive him easier. Though that thought disappeared as the Half-blood grabbed Draco by the collar pulling him up slightly so that the blond had a hard time to find his footing. “And don’t you dare speak of us like that you spoiled rotten Pureblood!” One thing that always pissed Harry off was when people spoke lowly on Half-bloods and their magic transfers. 

Draco was speechless for all of five seconds as his mind was speeding. There was just no getting through to this Half-blood. Where they less intelligent than Purebloods? Did he just not care that he was an insulting prick? Either way Draco could not forgive a Half-blood or really anyone for touching him so carelessly! Didn’t this stupid green eyed git know that Draco hated to be touched? That it was considered something only his very close friends and family where even allowed to think about? Obviously this Half-blood would know Draco’s feelings on being touched and just didn’t care. In fact Draco was hundred percent sure Potter did this to insult Draco! Well two could play at this game! “How DARE you touch me! Filthy Half-blood, the headmaster will hear about this, you won't get away with this attitude, you useless heathen! I’ll have you expelled!” Draco could feel his magic swirling inside him, pushing at the magical flow as if to open it further and let all his anger explode. Draco knew if he did let the last little bit of his hold slip Potter would be in the hospital wing for a week, and that he, himself, might not wake up at all.

Potter slightly lifted the blond so his toes where barely touching the ground. His green eyes were narrowed and his brows pushed together and down, clearly he was feeling Draco’s insult. If Draco wasn’t getting lost in his own temper he would of smirked at how much he was getting too the boy. Though Potter had thought of his own insult back to the blond. “Just gonna go tattle on me? I guess that is all you can do huh? Don’t see why we would want to protect just useless weak creatures. ” He barked 

“Weak?! You magic draining mongrel! You couldn’t survive without us! You wouldn’t be born without us! You …. you magic junkie! ” Draco grabbed hold onto Potters wrists, skin touching skin, as he tried to break free. The fight proved to be useless though Draco didn’t give up. It was as if the blonds insides were on fire with the need to lash out. How could he let this Half-blood completely insult him when Draco had done nothing wrong?! All Draco did was try to start up a nice conversation that would end up with him showing Nott that he was way better in every way by having the best in the school but then shallow Potter had to ruin it all by being a stupid Half-blood supremacist, he obviously hates all Purebloods and thinks lowly on them because of their blood. It was rude! How could that Half-blood think he is better than Draco? Draco was a Pureblood Aka PURE blood. Obviously that meant Draco was better than him! 

While the blond was insulting the Half-blood in his head Potter tightened his grip. “It’s people like you that make me sick. You think just because I’m a Half-blood I have to listen to you? Well guess what?! If I snapped your neck right now I bet I get a detention at most! I was basically begged to come to this stupid school so I could become a stupid protector for stupid people like you. Most protectors have killed one or two Death Eaters. Me? I've killed enough where I become way more important than you.” Potter snapped at the blond but only let up when he saw how pale the blond went at his words. 

So many things went through Draco’s mind. One he had never been threatened with his life, heck Draco wasn’t sure if he had ever been threatened at all in life. Two the contact with Potter was starting to make him feel uncomfortable, it always happened if someone touched him for too long and by now he always found someway to get out of anyones grip. Three what the hell did Potter mean by he was more important than Draco? The blond was the most important thing in all existence! How could Potter even joke about that?! Even to think of the lie that Draco wasn’t most important in the world made him feel sick.

Draco wanted to yell at Potter and tell him how wrong he was about everything but with the time still clicking away his panic on the physical contact won out as he felt something on the brink of happening. Which in cause a panic attack from the blond. Draco narrowed his eyes and sneared as best he could “Let me go you dirty creature!” His tone being stirn and as if venom was dripping off of his tongue. Draco knew it was important to keep a calm facade so that Potter would let him go.

It was obvious that Draco was starting to panic a bit but Potter could feel something that drew his attention away, he didn’t know what but it was right there, like it was behind a thin piece of glass.The raven haired boy could feel the heat of it, but what was it? Potter pondered on it while losing himself on a physical level as whatever it was seemed to be cracking the glass. Any second…..and Potter would know what it was…..any second. 

“Harry!” 

Potters green eyes widened and looked down the dark corridor to see a girl and boy run to him. 

“Mate what the bloody hell are you doing to Malfoy?” Some redhead spoke. Draco who was still trying to keep calm but also get Potter to let him go, fadley put together that it was Ron, another Pureblood.

Potter shook his head and looked back at the blond he was still holding up, to Potter it looked like the boy was in between crying or ripping Potter's head of with a glare. 

“Harry put him down” 

Potter didn’t let go of the blond, the voices around them seemed to be losing focus again. The glass was so close to breaking, just a tap and it would shatter, he was sure. Though a rough hand on his shoulder drew him back again and he let go of Malfoy in reaction to the shock. 

The blond fell to the ground and felt the girl crouch down besides him. The male stranger spoke when Draco tried to pull himself together again. No one was touching him, he is fine, he held onto it, whatever it was. His emotions were in turmoil, his mind still panicked. 

“Merlin's sake Harry its the first night and you got Malfoy looking like he's going to puke! Malfoy of all people! Harry look at me, mate what happened?” Ron spoke

Draco was slowly calming down, his breath slowed to a normal pace. He heard Potter begin to speak.

“Ron...I...I don’t know. I was looking for Seamus….and this Pureblood started a fight with me” Draco looked up to see Potter looking at his hands as he spoke “There was this...feeling...and all of a sudden he wasn’t insulting me he was...well this” Potter paused before going “It was so weird… the feeling it was like something was right there, just a moment more an-”

“I’ll have you expelled for threatening me Potter!” Draco jumped up and snapped to stop the boy from speaking anymore. He was pretty sure the bushy haired girl next to him basically jumped out of surprise from his action. 

Draco knew he had to stop Potter speaking, no one must know he’s defective. They can’t know that there's something wrong with him. He is the Malfoy heir and….and this just was not something he could allow. Draco stood tall and with a sneer even though his insides were all fucked up. “Dirty Half-blood! I could of caught something from you!” His insults were no longer fueled by hate but fear of what the conversation could go back too. “You have my word you magic junkie!” And with that Draco turned and walked off. 

He heard Potter’s voice, it was off of the subject from before and the other two were trying to calm him down. Malfoy just kept walking till he was back in his dorm. He got ready for bed and laid down, but no sleep came to him as he stared at the ceiling. How could that of gone so wrong? Now he had to get Potter expelled so he wouldn’t have to deal with the rest of it. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait

 

 

_ It first happened when Draco was six years old, something inside him felt like it needed to come out, as if something under his skin was scratching its way out of within him, so he let it out and ended up destroying the whole play room he was in. He was scolded then coddled then put to bed. The second time he was eight, the house elf’s told him he could not sneak into the kitchen for an extra cookie as he was grounded, his skin felt to tight, his magic was pushing agents his mind, he felt like he couldn’t think, like nothing made sense so he let it out and shredded the whole hallway and sent the elf to the hospital, he was scolded and then put to bed. The third time was later in his eighth year he was left home alone while his parents when to a party, he had not had any attention on him for a while and even the house elf's stay cleared of him sincy Mopy was almost killed by him. It started out slow, the build up till he felt on the edge of tears and the same painful pull in his mind to let whatever it was out. He tried to hold it in, Draco never wanted to anger his parents so he tried and tried, but the feeling didn’t go away and the more he held on the more it hurt and his head felt like it was splitting and even the room around him started to fill with voices saying to let go, eventually the child did and his bedroom looked as if a fire burned it to a crisp. His parents were home moments later but he was not scolded, nor was he put to bed, instead his father took him to his study sat him down and spoke very slowly.  _

 

_ “Draco, that will not happen again. You can not let it happen again. Understood? We have talked about this” His voice was harsh and cold as stone, but the small tug at his father's eyebrows gave away his concern.  _

 

_ Even in Draco’s hazed mind he knew his father was right, so he nodded and found himself on his side dazing in and out of consciousness.  _

 

_ “Lucius what in merlin's name is going on!” When did his mother get in here?  _

 

_ “Dear calm down…….. I told you I have it under control... “ the words faded off into a world of silence then would come back, then fade off again _

 

_ “That's what you …...the first time….I will not just stand…...my child is…..danger”  _

 

_ “I …...take care of it”  _

 

_ “Lucius please…….I can not lose…….either…..” _

 

_ Most of what they said was lost to Draco, but the one line he always remembered was his father's ending words to his mother during their argument. _

 

_ “I will not let my child be a victim of this curse. I will save him”  _

 

_ After that his father started getting into magic no Pureblood should look into, he started missing dinners, leaving the home at night and most of all he started looking at Draco like the world was falling apart around him. A year and a half after that and his father was gone.  _

_ Draco was still vague on the details but there was something off about the Malfoy line. There was a weird trait all the descendants seemed to get. Of course no one but the members of the family had any idea that the Malfoys weren't perfect, that was part of the problem. It seemed magic control did not come naturally to the Malfoys. It was dangerous and tedious to keep in check but there was no answer out in the world to help them. That and the family hid the secret for their reputation so they could not even ask or open the subject up.  _

 

_ Their emotions had to be in check every second because it seemed their magic was connected to their emotions far more than the normal Pureblood, and if you let the burst of magic out it physically hurt the Malfoy. Though there was a more pressing matter, the constant weight of the problem seemed to start messing with the individual's mind, the stress or whatever starting to drive them mad. Every Born Malfoy for the last 8 generations (maybe even further back) ended up losing their mind in the end. Again the world did not know this. Everyone hid it well. So well that Draco didn’t really even know what was wrong with the family. His father was going to tell him more when he was older.  _

 

_ Draco did not have too many bad memories of his father, but the ones he did were the ones that proved the Malfoy madness true.  _

_ One time his mother came home to find small Draco surrounded by glass as Lucius tried to count how many lines where in his robes. Another was when Draco entered his parents room to find his father almost in tears at his mother as he explained that he had precisely 45 socks and that obviously someone had broken into their home and put an extra sock in his room. Sometimes he would become empty mid sentence and stay that way for a while. The moments where far and few between but the older he got the more frequently it happened. That was until he was gone and Draco couldn’t count anymore times.  _

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Draco woke to the first monday of the third month of school. He often dreamt of his father, or the dark things that go bump in the night but it never seemed to numb the feelings he got once he was awake. He always woke feeling stiff and drained. Sometimes he would jolt awake others he would simply ease into an awful feeling. Draco could not remember the last time he had an actual good sleep. 

 

Since the beginning of the school year Draco has just gotten more and more irritated. One for some crazy reason Dumbledore did not see Harry Potter as a threat. And two Harry Potter was very much a treat to Draco’s well being.Three Harry Potter was popular with the students, either impressing them with his strength or his ‘natural good nature’ attitude which was sickening. Four Potter was everywhere and Five Draco was not getting his way!  He had tried everything! from demanding he be removed from the school to bullying to whining to ….to everything else. Nothing worked, the stupid golden boy sat with his stupid golden friends (Hermione Granger, a muggle born Half-Blood which was a rarity and the smartest student in Hogwarts, with her bushy hair, bossy attitude and overall friendly smile. Ronald  Weasley, he was from a Pureblood family almost a old as the Malfoys. He was….disappointing as a Pureblood, no manners, no class, just a dorky smile and anger issues when it came to draco.) and they were always laughing, and smiling and being annoying gits.

 

Draco had never, NEVER, been treated so rudely from anyone except the golden trio. You say one thing about being a muggle born and everyone loses their mind apparently! He didn’t even say anything mean, just that it was amazing she wasn’t held back mentally because of her muggle heritage. He was complimenting her! Muggles were so backwards and she was so advanced in comparison to everyone here, well other than Draco of course but still. The lack of understanding from that three was appalling. Couldn’t they try to see things from Draco’s side? He was the innocent victim here and they were acting like he was some kind of rude, ill mannered bully. The only way to deal with them was to show how they have hurt his feelings. So his life went by waking up, go to breakfast and glare at Potter, go to class, go to a different class, lunch and glare at Potter, walk around and if he sees Potter say something mean, and dinner which of course held more time for glaring at Potter and then it was time to go and hang out in his common room and chill, or talk shit on Harry...or both. Sometimes it changed, sometimes he glares at Harry in the classes they share, sometimes he ignores Harry completely (doesn’t work very well to annoy the boy but Draco tries it anyways.) He knew that Potter had to be slow in the head but how slow could he be? Draco obviously had shown that their rival relationship upset him by his show of emotion (glaring at Potter) and Potter still refused to apologize for being a complete dick and for starting things with Draco when he did nothing wrong at all. That was his life, that and the constant feeling of something growing under his skin. After his father left Draco had done a good job at holding it down, but it slipped every once in awhile, like last year and he hurt someone and himself. It scared him really bad, he had written off when he hurt the house elf because he was young and didn’t know better. But now? Being almost an adult? He hurt someone, sure he was annoying and totally deserved it but Draco knew that he could of hurt him more, and Draco knew that he was not in control. That scared him more than anything, he never wanted to kill someone or be the reason they were in pain. 

  
  


Sometimes he felt like he was losing his mind. Though Draco tried to ignore it, it's not like there was anything he could do about it. His father was the one doing research and without him what could Draco do? He would not be the one to shame to Malfoy name by plastering a big sign that says ‘I’m going crazy and it's kind of a Malfoy thing’. No, he couldn’t do that. He was raised to show others he was better, raised to think he was better, raised to be better. He couldn’t go so low as to ask for help on something so trivial as his sanity. So his game plan was get out of school, have a child as soon as possible and then wait it out till he loses his mind. Hopefully it would be like his grandfather, he seemed to be blissfully confused, not angry nor upset. It was really the only memory he had of his grandfather. If his father did that then he could of had more time with his family. Instead he went on a wild goose chase and lost any time he had left with his family. 

 

It was lunch before Draco even noticed he left his bed and almost had a panic attack that he lost time again when he looked over to Blaise who smiled and started to speak. “Man Draco you keep losing focus, should I be worried?” He used a playful tone but Draco wasn’t sure if he was serious about the question. 

 

“Of course not” Draco started with a tone of a king “I simply can not pay attention to all this….atmosphere, it is below me and thus does not deserve my attention” Draco smiled at the end of his sentence and Blaise chuckled before playfully pushing Draco’s shoulder. 

 

“You know one of theses days I am going to get tired of that mouth of your and then what are you going to do?” 

 

“I fear when that time comes I will just have to spend my time with Goyle and Crabbe. No luck of stimulating conversations but at least I won't have to deal with their diva attitude.” Draco sighed still smiling. 

 

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other while Blaise faked shock but couldn’t keep a straight face. “Did you just call me a diva? You….called me...a diva” 

 

“Oh of course, how else you depict yourself? You force me to be the pulled together one, the one that needs to keep you out of your diva ways” Draco said with an eyebrow raise. 

 

“Says the boy who literally just said that everyone here does not deserve your attention” 

 

Draco opened his mouth to say more when he was pushed away from Blaise and Pansy squeezed between them

 

“Boys boys, you both are very pretty. Now let's get to the more important stuff.” She looked at the two and when they both didn’t answer she sighed dramatically and continued “Gossip boys gossip”

 

Draco and Blaise looked at each other before the girl between them. 

“Do go on” Blaise smiled 

 

“Well I heard that Angelina got caught in the restricted area in the library.” Pasny looked smug as she went on “She was apparently doing ….restricted things with a teacher”

 

It went on like that for a while, until someone decided to make the gossip more important. 

 

“Did you guys hear about the break out of Azkaban?” some no name spoke

 

Draco’s skin crawled at the thought. “There was a break out?” He asked

 

“Yeah! It's crazy, like ten Death Eaters got out” All the Purebloods listening gulped and started to look worried.

 

“That didn’t happen, if it did it would of been in the paper of something.” Blaise spoke

 

“There trying to keep it hush hush so there isn’t a panic, my dad works for the ministry and he over heard it” Draco couldn’t remember the Purebloods name, and man did he feel like he should at this point. The stuff he was saying was starting to freak everyone out. 

 

The kid went on to say  “My mother is almost ready to bring me home and say screw you to my education!” 

 

Blaise looked at Draco before speaking himself “It will be fine, the Aurors will find them and put them back, if it was a big deal we would of been told.” 

 

“Why put them back? Just take em out and solve the problem!” Goyle spoke drawing the attention from the others. It was quiet for a moment. Death Eaters was always a touchy subject. 

 

“No, no they need them to do research on, no one really knows what they are capable of and that my friend is what makes them so scarry.” Blaise spoke 

 

No name spoke again “Do you think they could figure out how to change them back? Well…. I mean at least for the ones that didn’t have a choice?” 

 

Blaise looked thoughtful for a moment, his eyes jumping to Draco as if he was the one to speak. 

“I’m sure they will figure it out, especially someone against their will. There has to be a way to change them back.”

 

The conversation ended when Nott pushed Pansy to the side and made an ugly smile to Draco. 

“Come on Malfoy, this can’t be all that shocking to you” He started 

 

Draco could feel his blood boil just looking at Nott. The idiot always pissed him off, and Draco was getting tired of holding back. He was on edge with the Potter thing, and probably just going mad himself, put Nott on top and it's a recipe for disaster. 

 

Draco didn’t answer but before anyone could say anything Nott went on “Don’t tell me daddy dearest doesn’t keep in contact. I assumed you already have a date for when you become a Death Eater.” 

 

Draco’s jaw tightened “Nott shut up, you don’t know what you are talking about” 

 

Nott did not stop “Come off it Malfoy it practically is your family legacy. Isn’t your Aunt also a Death Eater?”

It was getting hard to breathe “ Nott I’m warning you” Draco looked at the boys smug face and it only pissed him off more. He could feel his magic pushing to get out. 

 

“What? Don’t tell me I’m upsetting you with the truth? Can’t you just take it as it is? Daddy is a Death Eater, Aunty is a Death Eater. And sooner or later I know you will fall” 

 

The glasses and plates where the first things to explode, causing everyone in the dining hall to look over at the group and fall silent. 

 

“My father is  _ not  _ a Death Eater! Take it back” Draco’s voice was filled with venom and the air around him was cracking and things left on the table were starting to shake. 

 

Nott looked at the burst of magic (something a Pureblood should not be able to do) then back at the blond. He swallowed but tried to keep up a tough front. 

“Oh please we all know he was tiptoeing the line before he just up and left you” He got a sly smile in before a gust of magic pushed his into the table behind him. 

 

“I said take it back” Draco was now standing, his hands still on the table in fists, his knuckles white. 

 

Blaise was the one to grab Draco’s face and try to get him to look away from the other boy 

“Draco, look at me, calm down...Draco?” He tried to talk him down for another moment when he heard the seats move at the teacher's table. Blaise was half pissed because they had not intervened earlier and have pissed that they were going to intervene now. He had to change tactics quick and get Draco out of here before the teachers get a good look at what he was doing. He knew Draco using magic this way was bad but he also knew Draco getting kicked out of Hogwarts because he used his weird magic again would only worsen whatever was going on with the blond. 

“Goyle get him out of here. Now” 

 

In a second Goyle picked his friend up and pulled him out of the room, even with him fighting the whole time. 

 

The second Draco was out the door the whole hall burst into gossip. The only person not talking about what happened was Harry Potter. Who sat silently and started to question what the hell just happened. 

  
  


\-----------------------------------------------

 

Draco ended up in the bathroom alone. He locked the door and would not let anyone in, he even silenced the door so he could not hear them and they could not hear him. 

 

It hurt so bad, his body was on fire, his skin felt like it was being pulled apart. His head was pounding and he couldn’t even see straight. He was shaking like crazy, tears left his eyes in streams as curled further into himself on the bathroom floor. Time didn’t seem to be real, voices rang in his head, all he wanted was for it to stop, but he had to wait it out. Just wait till the pain fades. 

 

All he did was wish for it to stop, wish that he could breathe again, wish that there was a silence in his mind. 

 

It had taken two hours till Draco came back to himself. He came too laying on the bathroom floor covered in sweat, his body still shaking a bit. His mind felt numb along with his limbs, but the worst was his core, he could feel its ‘holder’ being damaged, or something close. Like it was stretched too much. Sitting up he leaned against the wall and tried to breathe evenly. Once he could do that he took his time to stand, then he slowly washed his face and spelled away the red in his eyes. 

 

He was still a little dazed when he left the bathroom, seeing and empty room. For a moment he was afraid he hadn’t come back to reality yet until he saw a note left for him. 

 

Draco, 

Went to class, We are talking about this later.

-Blaise

 

Draco looked at the note for longer than he should of and decided to leave to empty dorm. He wouldn’t go to classes today. Instead he went out of the castle and walked the grounds till he got to the owlry. Once inside he spelled a spot clean and sat in a low window. His own owl came to him as he wrote a letter to his mother. It said nothing of what happened but whenever his emotions were high or low it helped him to send her a letter. It was basic, how are you? School is well. What are the plans for winter break. 

 

Though twenty minutes after he sent his bird off with the letter Draco found himself still sitting in the place. He didn’t want to go back into that school, not after he embarrassed himself like that. They all must know he is a freak now. What is he going to do? 

 

“Malfoy” Draco spun around with a jolt to see Harry Potter with a white owl on his shoulder.

 

Draco could not read his emotions, maybe it was because of his episode earlier or whatever but Potter looked like to many things.  

 

The blond did not speak. Surely this was what Potter was waiting for. The perfect material to torment Draco with, so much to pick from. The actuation that his father is a Death Eater, or perhaps his lack of control? Lets not forget the display of emotion. Oh how the mighty have fallen.

  
  


“Malfoy” Potter repeated “Are you okay?” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo so....how do you like it? 
> 
> Sadly the comedy might not of held up in this chapter but I want the story to be a little lighter than whats happening...oh well imma just go with the flow.
> 
> as always please review and stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or kudos if you interested for this to continue. ;)
> 
> If you are confused on something or I have messed something up royally let me know as well. Though somethings might be a bit confusing I am planning to explain more of the world in the next chapter.


End file.
